


scarlet

by rotate



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/rotate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wanda coping with pietro's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	scarlet

she cried for days.

seeing her brother resting on the ground, eyes empty and white, holes in his chest, bleeding.

dead.

she would not eat. she would not drink. she would not talk. she would not move. she was weak and the rest of the team did not want to see her like this. they wanted to see the determination that she once had reappear before them again.

they did not approach her.

her powers had gone out of control. it was as if a red filter had been placed on the world. her telekinesis was raging wild. you could hear the occasional scream down the halls, pleadings of mercy, and hysterical crying.

she just remembered a memory.

her brother drenched in the colour scarlet.

just like she was.


End file.
